Her worries and his kimono sleeves
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: A walk through the park, Sakura's (not so) hidden worries, and Utakata's plan to fix them all. He'd do anything for her...


**Well, I've been writing a lot for pairings that don't exist yet, so why not? I hope you all like this one as much as you did the Yagura/Sakura ones! As most of you know, these oneshots are based on prompts I'm sent on tumblr, so if you have any you'd like done, feel free to send them in! My tumblr name is 'stonemedusa'**

* * *

Trailing slowly along the lightly shaded path, Sakura let out a sigh of content, her eyes falling closed as another warm breeze blew past and ruffled her short hair.

It was days like this that made her glad for time off missions.

No matter how restless she got, no matter how fidgety or bored, Utakata always found a way to take her mind off things. Be it a training session, a trip just outside of Konoha's outskirts, or a simple walk through the park.

He did his best to make sure she was happy.

And she always was, no matter how bored she may seem. Because just one look at his soft pale gold eyes and she was whisked away by her affection for him, her gratitude and love distracting her from the eventless days.

She loved him, so much that it hurt sometimes.

Squeezing the hand holding her own lightly and gazing at the serene man from the corner of her now open eyes, Sakura smiled, watching his intent gaze scan the people around them routinely.

He was paranoid and anxious sometimes, not used to being around large groups of people, but he did it for her, he swallowed his pride and dragged her from her house to get some fresh air.

All for her.

No matter how much she knew he hated it.

It often made her worry actually, worry that he'd get sick of staying in one place, sick of the same people watching his every move curiously, day after day.

She worried that he'd get sick of her.

Bored.

That he'd want someone better, more…more like what she knew he deserved.

More like Hotaru, with her sunny smile, her caring and devoted nature. Sakura knew he didn't feel that way about the other woman, but…she knew that the blond had a crush on him.

She'd admitted this to Ino once, laying her insecurities bare after being with him for the first month, her eyes tearing up and her nose running as she sipped at the water her friend had gotten her.

Ino had just looked at her like she was an idiot, telling her she had nothing to worry about, that Utakata was head over heels for her and he wouldn't have bothered to tag along to the village if he was interested in someone else.

It had consoled her for a while, but the thought always lingered in the back of her mind, haunting her and keeping her awake some nights.

Would she wake up to find his apartment empty?

Would she go to meet him, only to find a note telling her he just couldn't do it anymore?

Telling her that she was annoying?

Would he leave?

Leave her, just like…just like Sasuke had?

Giving a sigh as Ino's voice ran through her mind again, she lent her head against his arm, placing one foot in front of the other as her mind wandered away.

'_Damn it forehead, get your act together! He's a great guy, he'd do anything for you, you just need to open your eyes and see that! Actually see it, and see how much that hunk loves you.'_

She remembered the crying she'd done, as embarrassing as it was to think of now, clutching onto her friend as the blond reassured her and imparted her words of wisdom.

She even remembered his reaction when he'd run into her on her way home shortly after, his soft gaze turning to a blaze as he swept her off her feet and to a more secluded area, cupping her cheeks and insisting she tell him what had upset her so much.

He'd…he'd looked so furious, his chakra had even tinted that ominous red as he looked into her still puffy eyes.

All it'd done was set her off again, his sleeved arms shielding her from prying eyes as he comforted her, holding her close as the pinkette muttered incoherent things.

She'd never told him why she'd been in such a state, and he hadn't pressed.

But she'd felt so much better afterwards.

Giving a sigh and shaking the useless thoughts from her mind, Sakura looked back up at her boyfriend, her gaze softening as he kept looking tensely at the people around them, a light blush staining his cheeks.

That wouldn't do, she needed to distract him before he got worked up about something again, most likely about some old couple gossiping about them.

"You know, if your sleeves get any longer, I might as well just go shirtless when I'm with you."

He froze for a moment, his eyes ever so slowly turning to look at her as his face flushed a little darker.

"W-what was that?!"

They honestly hadn't gotten to the more…intimate part of their relationship yet, but Sakura couldn't help but tease him about it right now.

Oh, she was definitely open to the idea, and she knew he was as well.

She didn't miss the looks he shot her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"We could just cut an arm hole here and here," she pinched the fabric lightly, looking as serious as she could, her other hand still firmly holding his under the cover of his long sleeve. "And either cut a hole for my head here, or I could just share yours. Seriously, I'm wearing more of your clothes that mine when I'm with you, just look!"

She lifted their joined hands and sure enough, the fabric slipped further over her arm, cover up to her elbow before she dropped their hands again.

He just looked at her for a moment and shook his head, an amused smirk pulling at his lips as he looked away again, pecking her lightly on the cheek first though.

Looking back down at his sleeves in thought, all she could do was raise a brow and bite her lip in thought.

Hmmm…

* * *

He loved it when she joked around like that for him, her green eyes playful, that smile he loved always prompting one from him, no matter what the situation.

He knew she had a lot on her mind today, her pace having slowed while he pretended to watch the surrounding people.

They didn't actually bother him…too much. Sure, they were annoying with their constant gossip and judging gazes, but he was used to it by now.

The little pinkette beside him though, she was always spacing out, always forgetting what situation she was in.

So he made sure to keep a lookout for her, to make sure she was safe.

He still remembered the first time he'd seen her cry, and luckily, it'd also been the last. Her red nose and puffy eyes, her sobs as she clung to him like he was all she had left in the world…he never wanted to see her like that again.

Never.

So when he'd tracked down and interrogated her blond friend Ino, his heart had broken when she'd informed him quite blankly that HE was the reason for her tears.

He'd been shocked, he's blanched and frozen with fear for the first time in years, his heart breaking in his chest as he considered all the things he may have done to cause her to..

To break like that.

The blond had taken one look at him and quickly corrected him though, making him swear to never tell the pinkette that she'd said anything.

Sakura was…she was vulnerable. She'd been hurt deeply before by her team, their separate departures making her question if others would leave her too.

Konoha ninja were raised to trust their teammates with their lives, to give their everything to those they worked with. And to have those people turn their backs on her, albeit two of them unintentionally…

It had broken her.

And Utakata hated it.

He hated to consider her sitting around alone, for months on end, just watching everyone else train or go out scouting, or even just hang out with their teams while she was all alone with only her master and constant training to keep her from breaking.

Sakura Haruno was the love of his life, and he'd do anything to keep her from ever thinking about those days again.

He knew what it felt like to be alone, to feel betrayed.

Utakata made sure to never bring the incident up again, instead, he tried to leave little hints here and there, anything to tell her that-No, he wouldn't leave her.

He'd stay with her for the rest of his life if she'd have him.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he saw another young couple point and snicker in their direction, he gaze a glare, scowling heatedly as he watched them turn tail and scamper away.

Served them right.

They didn't need to make Sakura have _any_ doubts about them being together.

His scowl turning to a confused frown as the material of his sleeve continued to move, Utakata cocked his head to the side and looked down at his little girlfriend.

Only to stop short and freeze, his face turning red as his eyes widened in shock.

How on earth had she…What was she doing?

Standing next to him all to innocently, his little girlfriend was currently working on getting his sleeve over her lower chest, the material shifting this way and that as she wiggled her way up, his skin tingling as it brushed against hers.

Blinking owlishly and using the hand she wasn't holding, the brown haired man bent slightly at the waist, lifting the material up to get a look at her sheepish face.

How on earth had she managed that without him realizing…?

"Sakura…"

"Uh…Yes Utakata-kun?" Her shadowed face smiled at him innocently, her eyes blinking slowly as the blue fabric shaded her head and upper body from the view of the snickering people around them.

"What on earth are you doing under my sleeve…?"

"I…honestly, I was just curious…. "

Face still red, his expression turned exasperated, his back straightening as he slowly lifted the sleeve up and off her, the fabric sliding back down his arm to cover their joined hands again.

"Sakura," He sighed lightly, a smile coming to his face as she looked up at him with a grin of her own, her eyes anything but apologetic. "You're so cute."

"Hey now, I think you mean deviously attractive, irresistible even."

"That too."

"Good, because when we get back to my place, I'm wearing your kimono. It's so soft and comfortable and…and it smells like you. I like how you smell, b-but not in the creepy way or anything! You just smell so nice, like-like-"

_Sakura, sitting before him, draped in the light blue and orange material, the front gaping open just enough for him to catch a glimpse of that body he longed to hold against his own, her legs folded elegantly to the side, smooth, toned, just begging for him to touch her pale skin._

_Her green eyes, looking up at him so invitingly, her shy blush staining her cheeks while she watched him with that loving look he knew all too well._

_His scent clinging to her skin, his clothes draped over her small form, drowning her in the excess fabric as the top slid lower, beginning to slip off her shoulders completely…_

Oh god…oh no, not now of all times! His eyes wide, his mouth gaping as she giggled and blushed, he stuttered loudly, his nose bleeding ever so slightly as he looked away from her, trying to shake the image from his mind.

She was a little minx when she wanted to be, Utakata would bet she even did things like this on purpose sometimes…

"S-SAKURA! Don't say things like that in public!"

The pinkette just laughed, shaking off her own embarrassment as she moved closer and squeezed his hand comfortingly, taking a step forward and pulling the still blushing man after her.

Yes, she loved him, and he loved her.

Everything would work out in the end, no matter what problems they may have to face in the future.


End file.
